


let justice be done though the heavens fall

by rossettes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, crack treated fairly sersiously, in honor of this weeks episode and s4rj, pokemon mentions, sonic for real justice spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepare for trouble. Make it double. </p><p>The Fight for Real Justice is a hard one, and our team is ready to fight for what is right. Even if it gets a little out of control. </p><p>And no, Nagisa is not emo <i>or</i> edgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let justice be done though the heavens fall

**Author's Note:**

> hello darkness my old friend, ive come to talk with you again
> 
> im sorry for my sins??? and for making fun of sfrj
> 
> gen 1was ok
> 
> the formatting took me longer than writing so be careful in you're on mobile

 

The Fight

for Real Justice

Welcome to PFRJ!

We aren't a roleplay blog, nor "Fictionkin" with the Pokemen featured on our blog. Just faceclaiming. Mobile links.

 

* * *

 

**_pokeman-for-real-justice:_ **

                    Charizard's the name and I’ll be keeping this short and sweet. Male, straight, straight-a student, and generation one enthusiast.

                    What you see is what youget, just a guy who loves action. Sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the blog.

**_pokeman-for-real-justice:_ **

**jigglypuff is here!**

                    haha i guess it’s my turn for intros! you can call me jigglypuff on this blog. i like loads of things like cats, video games, world 

domination, and watching  gen 1 haters making fools of themselves. im a cis bi male, so he/him nouns pls!! i could care less though

 

                    i won’t talk about my hate for all the other regions here… i’ll let it shine through my posts! hope you enjoy the blog~

**_pokeman-for-real-justice:_ **

**Hmphh…**

                    I’m mod Gengar.

                    Male and a pokeman enthusiast. I could fight you and win any day.  

                    I chose Gengar as an internet persona, as I relate to it when it comes to its hatred of humans and its love of shadows.

**_pokeman-for-real-justice:_ **

                    I’m mod chansey! I am a cis girl. She/her!!

                    Hate is not the answer…just because someone has different opinions or beliefs does not justify hatred, and I feel

sick seeing so much region hate, pokeman shaming, and the like here in the pokeman community. Can’t we all just be friends?

 

                    That’s it for my introduction. Thanks!

**_pokeman-for-real-justice:_ **

**hi!!!**

                    i’m mod vulpix and im super excited to be here!!! please use they/them pronouns when referring to me,,,, thanks!!

                    why did i decide to join??? well there’s a lot of problems in the pokeman community and im here to fix and point

                     them out. I do like the other regions but not how the pokeman fans put them into perspective.

                    aaand that’s all i guess!! uvu

* * *

 

**_pokeman-for-real-justice:_ **

                    It hasn’t even been a day yet and someone already broke one of our rules. Jfc.

                    -Mod Gengar

     Who??

     ☆ Mod Charizard ☆

* * *

 

**_pokeman-for-real-justice:_ **

                                        um, i would like to ask which mod closed the ask box??

                                        ~Mod Chansey

                    oh, ah,, sorry that was me!! I’m really, really sorry mod chansey;; i just got really overwhelmed…

                   ... Mod Butterfree

    butterfree!!! u havent even posted!! come on…. message me on skype rn!!

    <3 mod jigglypuff <3

* * *

**Pokeman For Real Justice**

_> 4 people_

jigglypuff:

they keep asking if were a troll blog or not                                                                                                                                             12:51 PM

what should i tell them??

gengar:

Didn’t Charizard answer that ask already?                                                                                                                                               12:55 PM

jigglypuff:

yeah but there’s more?? theres also a few other misc ones…                                                                                                                   12:57 PM

gengar:

Just delete them. I’ll take care of the rest.                                                                                                                                                12:59 PM

  ....Gengar what the hell??? What do you mean by ‘They are okay people’??? Still trying to be edgy and cool i see  

gengar:

I mean what I write.                                                                                                                                                                                    1:05 PM

And screw off, I’m not even trying to be cool or edgy.

* * *

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

                   yes, mod butterfree is gone!!! please stop asking!! and no i did not break any rules because 1, i simply asked her 

                   to message me on skype and 2, shedecided to leave in her own.

                   <3 mod jigglypuff <3

* * *

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

                   I've made a decision...

                   I'll be leaving pfrj soon. Because of some drama between Mod Jigglypuff and I, I'm afraid I'll be resigning. 

                   Don't worry, I have a friend who will replace me though!! Please looks forward to their introduction.

                   Again, I'm really sorry and hope we can still be friends...

                   ~Mod Vulpix

* * *

_Anon asked: Which one do you guys prefer; the first gen original, or the first gen remake??_

**  
  
**

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

                                                   Honestly? I much prefer the original to the remake, since you know, it is the original…

                                                   ☆ Mod Charizard ☆

                                   Um, screw off maybe?

                                   -Mod Gengar

                   The original is way better. It gives off the retro feel and the story line is the original. The company just ran out 

                   of ideas when they decided to made the remakes. We already went over this with everyone else anyways.

                   ☆ Mod Charizard ☆

Are you fucking kidding me? The remake had so much more plot and was much better gameplay-wise. They even added a female protag and the game actually had color. Also, the extra breeding stuff and the stronger Elite teams? Are you forgetting about those?

-Mod Gengar   

* * *

_Anon asked: Jeez, it must be real hard with all the drama you’re getting huh… It looks exhausting;;; sorry you have to deal with it…_

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

                                                   Yeah, it’s super annoying… I’m just worried about Mod Jigglypuff. He’s been getting a lot of shit from                                                                                                         everyone since Mod Butterfree was kicked.

                                                   ☆ Mod Charizard ☆

                                   Why don’t you guys date then…

                                   -Mod Gengar

                   And if we already were dating?

                   ☆ Mod Charizard ☆

Um...okay then?

-Mod Gengar

* * *

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

                   OI!

                   I’M mod hitmonchan, and im a bi girl. SHE/HER only. DON'T you fucking dare use anything else.

                   I’M here to clear up the shit everyone else refuses to take care up because they’re lazy af. I’M giving you guys REAL JUSTICE HERE.

                   okay? OKAY.

                   * Mod Hitmonchan *

* * *

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

                   I’m afraid I will have to leave this blog everyone… There has been some new drama concerning me and the 

                  other mod’s rules. I am guess this post too will be deleted...

                   It was fun while it lasted.

                   Good-bye.

                   ~ Mod Chansey

Again?

-Mod Gengar

* * *

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

__

                                                   hi!

                                                       im the new mod, mod clefairy! im here to brighten the mood a bit. it was mod hitmonchan’s idea, so here i am!!

                                                   please use she/her pronouns, thanks!

                                                   (mod clefairy)

                                   Oh?  A new mod?

                                   ☆ Mod Charizard ☆

                   um… you didn’t greet mod hitmonchan when she joined >_>

                   <3 mod jigglypuff <3

STOP.

im stopping this right here. another add-on to this post and you’re banned.

* Mod Hitmonchan *

* * *

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

                                   Mod Charizard likes the Mod Clefairy, pass it on…

                                   -Mod Gengar

                   I don’t care if I’m banned. I’ve always preferred fourth gen to first gen anyway.

                   -Mod Gengar

No, I am not kidding.

Also, fuck you Mod Charizard. Charizard is way over-rated.

-Mod Gengar

* * *

_**pokeman-for-real-justice:** _

                   WHO THE HELL TOOK ME OFF THE MOD PAGE?

                   * Mod Hitmonlee *

… Oops…

<3 Mod Chansey <3

* * *

An angry Rio Nakamura threw open the classroom door. Her face was of pure rage. “Karma Akabane, I swear to god once I get my hands on you I will kill you. How dare you throw me off the mod page!”

The one in question shrugged. A smirk graced his lips as he turned to look at the other. “Both Asano and I have agreed that you’re not needed on our blog. Simple.”

“Remember Nakamura-san, Karma is an asshole. We’ve all agreed on this before!” Nagisa called from his seat.  

“Shut up emo wannabe!” Karma shouted back.

Nagisa flipped him the bird and turned to continue his talk with Kayano.

Nakamura shook her head tiredly. “Anyway, Kanzaki is going to resign today, so it’ll be just you and Asano from now on. I doubt anyone will want to join after this. Korosensei said that if he caught us with our phones one more time, he'll personally take them away and eat them.”

“Yikes.”

  
"Yeah."

                    

**Author's Note:**

> sonic (charizard)- gakushuu  
> amy (jigglypuff)- karma  
> shadow (gengar)- nagisa  
> silver (butterfree)- okano  
> tails (vulpix)- kayano  
> tikal (chansey)- fuwa  
> knuckles (hitmonchan)- nakamura  
> sally (clefairy)- kanzaki
> 
> i dont own pokemon, assclass, or s4rj srry


End file.
